Running up that Hill
by Tarantula
Summary: ONE SHOT. 2009 a virus kills 100% of the human population. That virus then mutated and began to kill the vampire population. A hundred years later there is only one survivor. But the end of the world approaches. Her time is up and there's no escaping it.


**Running up that Hill**

It was the end of days, the time of the final moments of planet Earth. The skies were as black as the reaper's cloak, the stars burnt out like a feeble candle flame. The moon, which was once a symbol of life to her, was now as red as blood. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Despite the thousands of years she had been alive she wasn't ready to fade away into the darkness of death.

She didn't want to admit it but death scared her. It was funny when she thought about how long she had been living in the middle, not quite dead but not fully alive. She now cursed the moment her parents gave her a soul. If she didn't have a soul she wouldn't have any emotions, and thus she would die without any fear of what was to come.

She stood at the top of the hill, looking over at the ruins of New York, once a large and recognizable city. Now it was just a reminder of time, of age and of death. The buildings were broken to pieces, only a few still stood, not giving up the fight, still resisting what would inevitably come.

She could feel the end approaching and she began to shake uncontrollably. She didn't want to go. If only she had more time. There was so much more she could have done. So much more she could have seen. But death wasn't kind. It wouldn't wait for her to fulfil those lost moments. It would take her as swiftly as a bird swooping down and snatching its prey away from what they thought was safety.

It was unfair. It really was. But life and death were not kind. She knew that all too well. She had seen many of those she cared about die for multiple reasons. And she cared. She cared because she had a soul. A soul which she now realised she didn't want. She now hated her parents more than she ever thought imaginable. They died without feeling at all.

She was the one who was left behind. They left her. The two that she thought would never abandon her had disappeared forever, no kind words of encouragement to get her through this. She was truly alone. No one was coming to hold her, to catch her falling tears.

She needed comfort, even if only for a few seconds. She felt her legs move automatically and she walked towards the city. So much had changed since her last visit. The seas had dried up, leaving nothing but land in its wake. The end had torn the world to pieces, causing huge changes to the climate.

She walked through the empty streets, cars from over a hundred years ago that were left abandoned. She looked at one and saw, in all its horrible glory, the skeleton of one of the deceased, slumping out of the window of the car and it only reminded her of the virus that had started this.

The virus killed most of the human population before it mutated and began to affect vampires, swiftly depleting them of their Immortality and turning them into ash. She was the last of the vampires. She couldn't be certain but she highly suspected she could be the _last_ being on the planet. She heard no other life, she never smelt anything but death and decay, and she could never feel anything but destruction.

It was a miracle she hadn't gone insane. She had watched _I am Legend_ and at one point considered making her own population with what she could find. But that in itself was insanity. She would not become a babbling fool, talking to items as if they had a life of their own. She knew they didn't and she always would. Because she would feel nothing from them. No life force, no emotion.

The moment she threw away that knowledge and tried to convince herself that there were others then she would truly lose herself to the darkness. She would die a broken wreck, not herself. For some reason that frightened her even more. She didn't want to be broken upon death. She wanted to be whole. To be herself, even if it were terrifying.

She continued to walk until she saw it. It had half of it missing but there were dead roots in front of the door but she walked in, hearing the ghosts of her past catch up with her and she looked around, seeing the old Subtrain. She walked inside it, half expecting to see the ghosts of those that had ate inside but saw and heard nothing.

She couldn't believe she had actually expected something to happen. It was silly of her and even proved to her that some of her sanity had gone. Not much but enough to make her believe that such things as ghost existed. But then again she was a vampire. Why shouldn't there be ghosts if she was living proof of the supernatural?

She walked past into the main restaurant, her slow heart beating faster than it ever had in her afterlife. And that's how she knew. It was time. She was about to die. She could feel it pulsing through her body, almost like a snake in her veins.

_Don't be afraid of death_.

She could feel her neck begin to swell and her breath cut short. Panicking, her hands flew to her neck but her legs gave way and she collapsed against a table, causing the body to break and the table clanged against the floor. Sweat was running down her face and she began to cough violently, her vision slowly fading. She started to shake and although she tried her hardest to stop it from happening it only seemed to get more violent. The cold of the floor was fitting and she started to scream, only for her to choke on her own voice.

_Don't fear the reaper's embrace._

She still had so much more she wanted to do. It wasn't fair!

_Everything dies._

No. She couldn't die! She didn't want to! But as she looked at her hand, only to find it degrading to ash it only reminded her she didn't have a choice in the matter. She could feel herself slowly coming to a halt and the swelling on her throat deflate.

She knew she wasn't saved. She could feel her arms degrade; she could feel her legs disappearing. Death was here. She rolled herself on her back and looked through the hole in the ceiling, looking up at the horrible sky. The sky suddenly came aflame, the darkness being replaced by a huge inferno. What was happening?

Suddenly the flames disappeared and a blue sky appeared.

_Everything comes to an end._

She coughed again and rolled on her side, only to find that her arms were gone completely, as were her legs. She started to cry. It was happening. It was really happening. She looked at the floor, looking at her tears of blood on the floor.

She felt her back seize up and her body became stiff before it began to fade away into ash.

'I don't want to die,' she said to her tears.

And as the black sun began to bubble she cried her hardest. And then the sun exploded, engulfing the world in a storm of fire. She screamed, feeling her body burn. She skin felt like it was melting, she could tell that any second from now her eyes were going to explode and she could feel her brain frying.

And it ended so suddenly that she felt nothing. And the vision of fire was replaced by darkness. A never ending darkness. She wanted to scream but she had no voice. She had nothing but her sight. She couldn't even feel her body. Because it was gone. She had left it in the other world. The world of fire in which she had died had been replaced by a new one. As the darkness faded into a new image, a beautiful image of sparkling diamonds and an un-scorching sun over the hill, she knew this was a world where only one thing was certain.

Death wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_In my time of grief and pain, my words are my cure_

_-Lee_

_Dedicated to Ray, _

_A wonderful man who will be missed by all those who knew him._

_R.I.P_


End file.
